


A Destiny Found

by SummerVerano



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best friend Fuku, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Healing Magic, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, Mages, Multi, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Possessive Behavior, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerVerano/pseuds/SummerVerano
Summary: Y/N had a completely bland, albeit stressful, life up until two months ago when she got into the worst car crash she had ever seen. Ever since then she finds that there is more to discover about herself and her abilities.The story begins when she hears SOMETHING calling out to her, to you.*Updates as often as possible, first fanfic, please let me know about any grammatical/spelling errors other than my obscene over-use of commas*
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. The Call of Magic

You had never liked the rain. While the appeal was understandable, it was just too inconvenient to really be worth it in your eyes, but you'd hate to admit it to anyone. 

This annoyance at the precipitation came to an head one cold and dreary afternoon. You had been on your way back from your work and walking towards your apartment when big dark clouds blanketed the sky and mother nature decided that everyone and everything could use a bath. 

Walking home from work had become a...new 'tradition' as of late, after a car crash almost two months ago now. Tying back into the distaste for rain was the terrible accident that made your old 2007 Volvo S40 crumple like a worn down acordian.

People said you were lucky to be alive and perhaps they were right, but only you knew that really happened that night and that in actuality, it might've been the worst thing that ever happened to you. 

Sighing you continued walking towards home, hands gripping hard on your umbrella handle, the look on your face truly showing how lost in your thoughts you were. It's honestly been a struggle bus the past two months ever since-

A noise.

A quiet crackle, a silent snapping and popping. Something was... near you...  
A strange concern bubbled up in your chest before you stopped yourself.

"It's fine Y/N. Come on get a grip, it's downtown, is it really surprising that someone out in this? You are!" 

Shaking your head and probably looking crazy by talking to yourself, you squared your shoulders and continued forward and tried to ignore your gut. 

Until... 

You heard it again. Something was tugging at your emotions as a whole, screaming; pay attention and refusing to be ignored. 

So... you'll listen. Trying your best to not look frantic you looked up and down the street, back and forth, searching for... something. 

Nothing really caught your eye until your eyes skimmed over an alley close to your left, a soft wave of emotion seemed to be emanating from it. It suddenly became ALL you could think about, you NEEDED to go and find it. 

You made a sharp turn and a mad dash into the alleyway, your heart pounding in your chest. You had to find what was calling out to you, something that shook your whole being was in that alleyway and you'll be damned if you don't plan on finding out what. 

Slowing down, you saw a tall brick wall, a dead end.

'What...? But I thought...'

Honestly you should have seen this coming. Normal people don't get random calls into creepy alleyways and the proceed to sprint into said creepy alleyways. 

You're sick of this weird... tug on your soul, it's time for it to stop. 

Turning away to go back to the main street, you frowned. It felt so real and tangible but maybe you were just imagining it? In all honesty you might have believed that for your whole life. 

You could've gone home with a heaviness in your heart and just brushed it off as another weird experience... if a soft glowing didn't jump out to you. 

It was a beautiful green, unlike any you had ever seen before. The color of limes, fresh grass, acrylic paint, kindness, all rolled into one. It felt as if it spoke your name, wanting you near it. So you obliged, who are you to deny a... strange glowing... in the middle of a dead end alley... in pouring rain? 

The thought made you pause and wonder WHAT in the world was going on.  
This isn't normal, right? It couldn't be, but with a resigned hesistance you continued on.  
Walking towards the beautiful glow you got a closer look. It looked like... a raincoat? No, something was UNDER the raincoat, a figure made out of the glow almost. 

You crouched down and ever so slowly... peeled the raincoat away and came face to face with- a face. 

A MONSTERS face. A confused gasp left your throat as you stared in slight horror and mounting confusion. Monsters being this far away from New New Home wasn't too unheard of but you hadn't interacted with one yet, not even seen one from day to day life. 

What were they doing here? Suddenly the monster under the raincoat shifted. Opening her eyes and locking them with yours. She jerked up and seemed to have a look of terror and confusion on her face. 

"Hey! Hey it's ok! I'm sorry for startling you, I just... are you ok?" 

The monster looked up at the sky, still grey and dismal, the look on her face becoming even more distressed until her eyes fell upon your umbrella. She reached out desperately, clumsily pulling it towards her, clearly hurried. 

You made no attempt at trying to keep ahold of the umbrella even as you felt the rushing water droplets quickly cover your back. It was obvious to you that if anyone needed it right now, it definitely wasn't you. 

You and the beautiful monster stared at each other, you now mildly soaked from the rain and her now glowing stronger. 

"Hey my name's Y/N. It's ok, you can have it. Do you need help? What are you doing here?" 

While it was kind of hard to read her face the girl seemed to look even more downtrodden upon hearing you voice your concerns. A soft puff of air came from her mouth as she opened it, but nothing else followed it. She frowned and looked at you as if trying to figure out a puzzle. 

Her hand, made out of what appeared to be.. rock? Came up to about the level of her face and she held up a finger. That small, stoney finger started to crack. A worried noise of alarm left you as you stared in wonder and slight worry as her finger unraveled, showing that the stone was just the surface layer and there was pure unbridled fire magic underneath. 

Then, of course, a fat raindrop fell from the umbrella, onto the tip of her finger, extinguishing the gorgeous flames and turning her finger back into a rock coated warmth. She hissed and pulled her finger to her chest, similar to how you'd react if you got a papercut. 

"Oh! You... you're an elemental. You must've gotten caught in the rain too huh? Do you have anywhere to go? Is there any way I can help?"

The elemental looked at you with a little apprehension, trying to figure out your angle before giving up. She pointed up at the sky and the puddles on the street and solemnly shook her head.

"Shit... uh... ok I guess we're stuck, stuck. Will you be... ok?"

The monster looked at you as if trying to ask herself that as well. Looking away for a moment, tears welled up in her eyes, glowing a brilliant green before sliding down her face, sizzling as they hit the pavement. Her face tilted to yours again and she just... shrugged her shoulders as if a sign of surrendering to the situation. 

"Wait wait! No, we'll get you out of here and to... safety. I promise."

With a heavy sigh you grabbed her shoulder with one hand, you knew what you had to do.

"Look, I can help you but you have to trust me and tell NO ONE. Please."

She looked at you, confusion seemingly emanating from her but she nodded her head slowly anyways. You couldn't really blame her for the distrust, while she had no other option than to believe you at the moment, humans hadn't exactly been the kindest to monsters ever since they emerged from their prison several years ago. 

Taking a deep breath in, you tried to mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do. You'd only ever done this once before, on yourself... almost two months ago... but you NEEDED to help her.

Summoning all the energy in your body, you clenched it all together, and reached for something.. beyond and inside yourself, and your soul pops out. 

It's a dainty thing, most human souls are actually quite small. While bigger than a monsters, it still could easily fit in the palm of your hand. 

Trying not to look at the elementals face and lose focus by being discouraged by what is probably her abject horror, you closed your eyes. 

"Just try and relax. Please?"

At this point you didn't know which one of you you were speaking to but it obviously helped with something and you could start to feel sparking magic slowly start to trickle from your soul. 

Opening your eyes to your strong green soul and even stronger green magic, you started concentrating on directing it closer to your new friend. 

The initial contact alone could have made you cry. You felt the drained feeling she must've felt right at that moment. You felt how much pain she was truly in, her HP being nowhere near what it should've been.

Your eyes opened wider than you would've thought possible and your pupils, irises, and whites of your eyes were overwhelmed by that powerful glowing green. It took everything in that moment to not let your powers consume you and to try and push it into the girls 'wounds' instead. 

Slowly but surely you were able to peel away the stone and reveal beautiful gleaming flames underneath. Everything in that moment felt serene. Like this is what you were supposed to do, nothing in the world had ever felt so right.

Luminescent tears poured down your face and a wobbly shy smile grew as your soul sang a song of peace to both of you. 

"It'll be ok~"

Then the glowing stopped. 

The magic from your soul slowly tapered off, your magic finding no more wounds or pain to heal. Your eyes returned to their natural color and your soul slowly retracted into your chest. 

Finally seeing more than the magic from both of you, you looked at the monster who just a moment ago, looked like she was on the verge of collapse and you were surprised. Brilliant green flames flickered before you, a pleasant warmth wafting from her and heating you. The crackling sound of a warm fire, sounding exactly as you had heard calling you what felt like so long ago, was all that rang in your ears and you looked into her eyes once more.

"Thank you... My name is Fuku."


	2. To friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok prolly should mention that this is going to be suuuuuper slow burn. I don't want it to JUST be about Sans or JUST about their story. I want to make a world out of this. I plan on having them meet next chapter though so don't worry!

'Thank you… my name is Fuku.'

You smiled gratefully, glad that her first words were her introducing herself instead of throwing out a million questions about the powers that you had just demonstrated.

'Hello Fuku, it's a pleasure to meet you, even if I wish it were under different circumstances…'

The teenage (what you assumed) girls glowing eyes crinkled at the edges in some semblance of a smile and you gave one back in return. 

Something about both of your magics being green and in such close proximity exuded happiness in an otherwise bleak situation. You really were serious when you told her you were pleased to meet her, even with your magic reserves a little lowered. 

'So… not saying you're not welcome outside of New New Home… but what are you doing here? In this weather? Do you have some place to go?'

Fukus facial flames shifted again to a significantly less happy look while she seemingly contemplated how to explain the events that led to her being so far away from home.

'My dad and I… we got into a fight. I had a human boy from school confess to me at work in front of him and he lost it! He kicked him out and lectured me for like fifteen minutes about how I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend! I'm not a kid anymore, by human standards I could move out on my own if I wanted to! I ended up running out of the restaurant without an umbrella… it wasn't raining at the time and I only noticed the clouds and how far I had gotten when it started pouring… I found a raincoat in a store but didn't have enough money left over for an umbrella…' 

Your heart broke a little after hearing her dilemma, frustrated with your race as a whole for no one stepping in and helping her. What was giving away an umbrella in the face of a deadly situation for her? Nothing, 7 bucks lost from a giant corporate company was well worth it in your eyes, but you suppose not everyone had a heart… or brain.

'Ok Fuku, as much as I hate to say it… maybe we should take you back. For your safety?'

The elemental gave a defeated sigh that showed that she had already accepted the inevitable of going back to her father's establishment. The sigh turned the humid air in front of her face into a cloud of fog bigger than you or any other human could ever hope to make. You were once again take aback by the beauty and otherworldliness of her. 

You wouldn't classify yourself as one of the people who fetishised monsters, because they definitely existed, but you had to admit that you were somewhat enamored. In love with the thought of a world that had been completely unknown to you until they emerged. It was amazing to imagine, especially since you had always believed in magic ever since you were a little girl. 

Fuku stood slowly, while she had been healed it was clear that the whole event of almost fading away and being brought back had exhausted her. You didn't blame her for it, having first hand experience with it as well. 

You reached out your hand and she gratefully grabbed it to help pull herself up. Her hand was warm to the point where if you hadn't been expecting worse, you might have flinched. It seemed to be RIGHT at the point where it wouldn't burn you but close. 

You looked away from her face for pretty much the first time since meeting her and noticed her uniform, it almost seemed to be a traditional Japanese school-girl uniform and you wondered where she was attending that required them. The main thing that stood out to you though, were her shoes. Small white flats that would do almost nothing to help against the puddles that now spanned over the sidewalks that you knew you'd have to travel to get back to New New Home.

'Wait, Fuku. We need to do something about your feet!' You exclaimed, not realizing the oddity of the sentence or noticing Fukus faux eyebrows lift a little in confusion. 

'Pardon?' 

You looked back up at her face before a wave of understanding washed over you and you gave an small laugh at your own expense. 

'No no, sorry, I'm just saying that your feet will get wet with your shoes which I'm gonna assume wouldn't be too good… you can wear my rainboots if you want!'

Fukus face 'lit' up with understanding as well when she realized what you meant.  
'I mean… ok… but what about you? I think your feet are a little uh… too big for my shoes.'

You had already noticed and accepted the fact that you would probably be barefoot, but even in this weather being barefoot never bothered you. It was something that you did in the regular, maybe more so in grassy parks or trails in the woods, but you wouldn't mind too much in the city either. People just liked to give you weird looks about it.

So you shrugged off her worry and began to take off your rainboots and socks, bare feet hitting the soaked ground. 

'It's ok! I'm more worried about you right now. I just want to get you home as safe as possible!'

Fuku stared at you in wonderment. Her father hadn't let her leave the house alone much in this new world during these unprecedented times, she didn't blame him. He had first hand experience with how cruel humans could be when he fought in the war and while the human students at school were never RUDE… they'd never done anything near this kind. 

'Okie dokie! You're all set to put them on. I can carry your shoes too if you want! I know they've got to be super wet. I don't want you to hurt your fingers or anything'

Fuku broke out of her reverie and started pulling on the boots with you holding the umbrella above her so she wouldn't get wet. She handed you her now grungy white flats which you happily accepted and the both of you headed to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a Tumblr :) at the very least I'll post when I update lol https://summerverano.tumblr.com


End file.
